


Rot

by AvaCelt



Series: 2020 Bollywood Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Inspired by Bollywood, Spooky, takes place somewhere after the end of chapter 271 and into chapter 272
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: He haunts Nacht in all of his cruel glory. [in-canon, taking place after chapter 271 and into chapter 272]
Series: 2020 Bollywood Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Rot

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis my final published fic for 2020. Happy new year, folks! (~˘▾˘)~

“Why can't you ever make up your mind?” The ghost hummed as it slid through hounds and peered at the human and demon struggling to fight off the shadow clones.

Nacht didn't answer. Instead, he raised a a wave of shadows, and merged with the blackness.

The ghost followed him into the darkness. “It's very petty, really,” the ghost continued with a huff. “What happened to my sweet, baby brother? I don't remember you being so _mean.”_

Nacht paid the apparition little attention, and instead focused on Liebe's blind spots.

“Just because he's the weaker of the two?” The ghost accused. “How cruel! The brother _I_ know would _never_ stoop to such lengths.”

Nacht twitched, and sent a hound charging at Liebe's exposed tail. The demon yelped when the hound viciously stepped on the undulating flesh. When it turned around to grab for the clone, Nacht flicked his fingers and had the clone punch the demon so hard in the chest that it went barreling into the brick wall behind it.

Asta screamed for his companion and charged at the shadow clone who instantly flickered into black mist. He spun around with a wild look in his eyes, unable to gather himself in time to fend off the next wave of hounds Nacht sent lunging towards him.

“You shouldn't take it out on a child,” the ghost teased from beside him. “He doesn't know any better. He thinks love will solve everything. Come to think of it, you were much the same, once upon a time.”

Nacht clenched his fist and threw a shadow punch at the demon who'd crumpled to the ground, but before his shimmering black fist could reach its form, Asta jumped into the fist's path and smashed it into nothingness.

“It's not wrong to love or to devote yourself to something greater than yourself,” the ghost lectured on as Nacht finally stepped out of his shadows and flashed towards the two contract holders. “But you have to accept that your devotion comes at the price of rejection, loss, and all the other little things that make life truly unbearable.”

Nacht slammed his actual fist into Asta's chest, and sent him sprawling towards the demon.

“Being angry at a little boy for choosing friendship over a lifetime of playing slave master isn't a crime,” the ghost chuckled softly in his ear before gliding towards Asta. “Just because he chose honor doesn't mean he'll get rewarded for it.”

Nacht punched both demon and host in the chests until they were both sprawled and heaving on the ground.

“Weakness becomes you, little brother,” sighed the pale ghost with pale white skin and pale white hair.

“You lose again,” Nacht rasped at the fifteen-year-old and his demon, ignoring the wraith whose paleness extended to its sharp white teeth and cloudy white eyes, eyes that were long dead.

“Just like you,” the ghost sang before evaporating with Nacht's hounds

* * *


End file.
